poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Has a Tiny Christmas
''Winnie the Pooh Has a Tiny Christmas ''is an Winnie the Pooh/Nickelodeon crossover planned to be made by LegoKyle14. It appeared on Pandora-TV as part of a triple feature with [[Winnie the Pooh meets The Loud House - 11 Louds a Leapin'|''Winnie the Pooh meets The Loud House - 11 Louds a Leapin']] and [[Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard - It's an Udderful Life|''Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard - It's an Udderful Life]] (co-directed by Magmon47) (Hosted by some the main cast of Veggietales) on December 24th, 2019. Plot On Christmas Eve, a clumsy elf accidentally shrinks down two kids into mini-size. The kids are scooped up into Santa’s sack and dropped off across the street at crotchety old Mrs. Findlay’s house. In order to make it home for Christmas (just one house away!), the tiny kids have to work together to scale huge Christmas trees, swing from tinsel, eat their way through advent calendars, roll in a wrapping paper tube, and navigate other holiday hazards, all while being chased by Mrs. Findlay’s evil cat, Tinselpaws! Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Genie, Alice, Jack Sparrow, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks and Mr. Krabs guest starred in this film. * Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Nala, Sora, Tommy, SpongeBob, Tai, and their friends met Timmy Turner, Cosmo, and Wanda for the first time. * Timmy Turner, Tommy Oliver, and their friends met Jack Sparrow for the first time. * Timmy Turner, Cosmo, and Wanda joined Pooh and his friends on their future adventures created by LegoKyle14 at the end of the film. * Logging Locos will be mentioned in this film. * This film take place after Pooh and Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Headless Horseman of Halloween ''(Which Pooh, Ash and his friends already know Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda), ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Jessie (Which explains that Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike already know Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda) and Pooh's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Misty Island Rescue (Which Ash, Littlefoot, Spongebob, Tai and his friends already know Jack Sparrow). * The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers will see Alice again in Thomas' Adventures of Alice in Wonderland. * Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda will see Jack Sparrow again in Tino's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. * Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Mickey Mouse and Pluto will see Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda again in Sora's Adventures of The Fairly Oddparents: Abra-Catastrphrope!. * Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Simba, Spongebob and their friends will see Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda again in Tino's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: Abra-Catastrophe The Movie. * Winnie the Pooh meets The Loud House - 11 Louds a Leapin', Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard - It's an Udderful Life (Co-Created by Magmon47) and this film were originally supposed to be released on Google Drive in December 2018, but it was moved to December 24th, 2019, due to production delays. * This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from Winnie the Pooh films, the Pokemon films, The Land Before Time films, The Lion King franchise, Kingdom Hearts video game franchise, Aladdin Series, Alice in Wonderland, Pirates of the Caribbean saga, The DigiDestined Season 1, The Fairly OddParents franchise, SpongeBob SquarePants, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie and The SpongeBob Movie - Sponges Out of Water. * Tiny Christmas was aired on Nickelodeon in late 2017, witch the same year that Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You was released in selected theaters, and The Fairly OddParents aired their 10th and final season on Nickelodeon and NickToons. * This film featured a new version of Timon and Pumbaa's song, "Hakuna Matata" from The Lion King. * The Fairly OddParents, SpongeBob SquarePants and Tiny Christmas ''were all made by Nickelodeon. * ''Beautiful Christmas form Big Time Rush, A Holly Jolly Christmas, Jingle Bell Rock, Winter Wonderland and The Twelve Days of Christmas from Barney Soundtrack; Happy Holidays Love, Barney and 3 Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy from The Nutcracker Suite Soundtrack will be the end credits music for the triple feature with Winnie the Pooh meets The Loud House - 11 Louds a Leapin', Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard - It's an Udderful Life (Co-Created by Magmon47) and this film. Links Clips * Sneak Preview- https://drive.google.com/file/d/1DewjPIw1WlOfduy44RAjC3HAugh-8xxh/view Full Movie * Part 1 - http://www.pandora.tv/view/7vuj7osxja/59024666/#39164292_new * Part 2 - http://www.pandora.tv/view/7vuj7osxja/59024684/#39164292_new * Part 3 - http://www.pandora.tv/view/7vuj7osxja/59024714/#39164292_new * Part 4 - http://www.pandora.tv/view/7vuj7osxja/59192165/#39164292_new * Part 5 - http://www.pandora.tv/view/7vuj7osxja/59239545/#39164292_new * Part 6 - http://www.pandora.tv/view/7vuj7osxja/59270308/#39164292_new * Part 7 - http://www.pandora.tv/view/7vuj7osxja/59285195/#39164292_new * Part 8 - http://www.pandora.tv/view/7vuj7osxja/59372000/#39164292_new * Part 9 - http://www.pandora.tv/view/7vuj7osxja/59381681/#39164292_new * Part 10 - http://www.pandora.tv/view/7vuj7osxja/59422289/#39164292_new * Part 11 - http://www.pandora.tv/view/7vuj7osxja/59490490/#39164292_new * Part 12 Final - http://www.pandora.tv/view/7vuj7osxja/59553487/#39164292_new * Credits and Bonus Ending - http://www.pandora.tv/view/7vuj7osxja/59553496/#39164292_new[[Category:LegoKyle14]] Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Nickelodeon Crossover Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Christmas Films Category:Films dedicated to Robin Williams Category:Mystery films Category:Holiday film